


Herald of a New Age

by jelazakazone



Series: merlin advent 2011 [19]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin cheers up Arthur before the Christmas feast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Herald of a New Age

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to cheerleading from jillbertini, quixotic_crush, and lewisian_gneiss. Beta help from kleinefee92! This references ep 4.10 (The Herald of a New Age) but is not a spoiler for it at all.

Arthur moped.  All around him, the castle buzzed.  People chattered happily in the corridors and smiled gaily in the courtyards.  Merlin bubbled with joy and practically floated around.  Arthur could not bring him down.  Finally, attempting to put his feet on the same earth as the King, Merlin asked, “Sire, what’s got you so grumpy?  Everyone in the castle is preparing for a great feast with succulent food and sparkling entertainment and here you sit, as grey as a mushroom.  This is just not right.”

“Merlin,” Arthur growled in a low voice, “do you need to talk so … cheerily?”  The king sighed and looked out the window at the snow covering every surface as far as the eye could see.  Glumly he said, “No matter how festive the decorations or how delicious the foods are, it cannot distract me from the fact that this is my first Christmas without my father.”  Tears welled in Arthur’s eyes and Merlin’s smile immediately drooped.  Arthur continued, “How can I be happy?”  

Choosing his words carefully, Merlin put a hand on the king’s shoulder and said softly, “Arthur, the kingdom prospers.  The people,  your people, are happy.  I know the loss of your father has left a hole in your heart,” and here Merlin paused a moment, remembering the loss of a father he barely knew himself, and  continued, “but you are the head of Camelot and it is your duty to appear before your people and at least pretend to be happy in front of them.  You need to inspire confidence in them.  Come on.  You have this lovely speech I wrote for you that you can deliver at the feast later.  Let’s find your festive regalia and get on with the day.”

Arthur looked up at his manservant and rolled his eyes, but realized that disagreeing would serve no purpose.  Holding out his hands, he allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.  Merlin chattered on about Arthur’s choice of garb: would he like to wear the red tunic, or the white one?  Which vest was better, purple, or navy?  And did he need the belt with two loops for swords or the one with a loop for a knife and sword only?  Arthur said, “Merlin.  I just don’t care.  I’m entirely in your hands.”

Merlin flung his hands in the air and exclaimed to Aithusa, “What are we going to do with the king?”  Aithusa waddled over and butted his head against Arthur’s knee until Arthur reached down and picked the little white beast up.  “Little pup,” he almost smiled, “what do you need?” and then placed him on his shoulder.  “Mayhap you can help me decide which fripperies are most appropriate.  I’m sure you have better taste than Merlin.”  In that moment, he did smile and chose to ignore the ghost of his father and the demons who had haunted him.  He decided he would face the people,  his people , and show them there were no ghosts to fear in Camelot.  His speech would make that clear.  He lifted Aithusa off his shoulder and handed the baby dragon to Merlin.  Stepping behind the dressing screen Arthur said, “OK Merlin.  It’s a good job you have some wisdom.  Let’s forget about the cold weather and celebrate what we will become.  I’ll deliver a speech to remembered throughout the ages.”

Merlin hummed to himself and handed his king new finery that would show the kingdom that he was a herald of a new age.


End file.
